


黑: Stalker

by MaybeInAutumn



Series: 黑 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Yakuza!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeInAutumn/pseuds/MaybeInAutumn
Summary: Kuroko noticed people tracking him and the Seirin team and tries to find out if his identity is blown. Turns out its not and the followers are not from any clans. They were actually sent by his parents’ (legit) business enemies so he ‘takes care’ of them.





	

Kuroko panted harshly. It was a slight exaggeration, sure. Riko’s training was nowhere near as demanding as Akashi’s had been, but both paled compared to the variety of combat training Kuroko had gone through for most of his childhood. Still, it was a good workout. He had managed to adapt his passes to give it more pressure. The compression might one day become enough to store a large amount of energy, and upon contact with the receiver’s hand, deal additional force enough to rebound off at great speed.

Kuroko bent over, and quelled the queasy feeling in his chest. He must have overexerted himself yesterday, personally training some of the new recruits, on top of his physical test. Kuroko felt a wave of nausea and light-headedness washing over him, and lowered himself to his knees, cradling his head and chest.

“Kuroko, you okay? You look kind of pale.” Riko moved her had on Kuroko’s back, trying to provide some relief. To her, Kuroko had cold sweat all over his forehead and Kuroko panted heavily. It looked worse than he usually did after practices, though that could be because Riko actually pushed the boys harder that day. Not wanting to attract any more attention, Kuroko swallowed his sickness and stood up, wiped his sweat with his right sleeve and smile an assuring smile to Riko. “I’m fine, senpai. I’m going to change now.”

After they finish clearing up, Kuroko followed behind the team as they left the gym and walked out of the school. Kuroko already felt much better after swallowing two pills, but the drowsy effects kicked in as well. He would get a good night’s sleep after getting home then. Kuroko was about to call out to his teammates when two shadows in his peripherals caught his attention. The movement was so minute that he doubted anyone untrained would catch, but he did. To him, it was clear as day.

He closed his eyes while walking and enhanced his hearings, and was able to accurately pinpoint their stalkers. The footsteps were uncoordinated and careless, and these people moved in an unrestrained manner. These were definitely no threat. Sending these people after him would be no different from sending them to their deaths. Hence, Kuroko concluded that his identity was surely still intact. Then, what were they after?

The four stalkers crept behind the group of high-schoolers slowly, as the high-schoolers walked through a deserted section of the park to get to their decided hangout for that day. Kuroko’s eyes darted, but he stubbornly forced himself to face straight forward.

Feeling worried for his teammates’ safety and his cover, he quickly hurried them along to a lighted street just round the corner. Kuroko tugged on Kagami’s wrist and speedwalked, ignoring their questions. It was when he couldn’t sense any presence lurking behind them that he relaxed and returned to his place at the back of their group.

Did those creeps even know who he was? He kept his cover very secure and was always careful when interacting with anyone in his family. His parent’s underground titles were untraceable to their real identities either, so was his own title. Hence legally, there simply weren’t any trace traceable. Kuroko eliminated the possibility of these people coming after him, then, he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit annoyed. The Kuroko Clan ran a very large portion of Japan land, and Tokyo is right in the middle, and they were very strict and just in their ruling. These men must be fools, or ignorant, to try to pull one under their watch, especially since they had unknowingly stumbled upon the heir of the clan himself.

Kuroko didn’t want to reveal his identity, so he was partially glad the men gave up, but he also caught himself wishing he could teach them a lesson. Kuroko shook his head. These thoughts usually don’t come to him when he was in the presence of his teammates, or functioning purely as Kuroko Tetsuya the high school student. Must be his lethargy that let his yakuza thoughts seep through his consciousness.

Just as Kuroko tried to refocus his attention to himself and his surroundings, he caught flickers of maniac gleams from the dark alleyway he just passed. No. Those men were waiting for them. They knew their usual route and routines.

An unrecognisable man in bleached blue hoodie and long cargo black pants stumbled towards the basketball team from the other end of the walkway, hunched over heavily and his face was completely shadowed by his hat and then his hood. He also wore a medical mask. Kuroko’s attention was focused into the now empty alleyway, slightly bewildered and trying to figure out if his friends were really in danger, when the shadowy men stumbled through his group teammates and bumped into his side.

Kuroko was already skittish on high alert, and his first instinct was to dislocate this man’s shoulder the minute he felt his personal space invaded. Then, he realised this man had his right hand in an extremely tight grip, the hand that he had strained in practice. Kuroko refused to struggle in case the man was strong enough to break his wrist. No matter how strong Kuroko was, he still had a very slender build. Having dealt with buff men all his life, he knew to always be aware of his own limitations and disadvantages. Also, he wanted to see what the man would do to him with this vice grip.

This man slid the nails that dug into Kuroko’s skin down his forearm, drawing blood with his fingernails from across his wrist and cackled into his ear, before running off suddenly.

_“Give up the acquisition of the Hogwall Christian Hospital, or we will hurt you.”_

It was then that Kuroko realised he had stopped and his friends were already 20 feet away, looking back at his rooted form. Kagami looked worriedly at Kuroko. He had never seen Kuroko looked borderline disturbed and pissed like that, though compared to other people, his face was like the still frame of a brick wall.

No one realised Kuroko kept his bleeding wrist out of sight, with a handkerchief pressed up against it to stop the bleeding.

Kuroko feigned wellness and caught up with his friends. He pretended to listen to their conversations while keeping his rage contained.

This wasn’t about the underground. It was from his parents’ business competitors. His parents ran their business completely legitimately and it was not related to their clan at all, not to mention his parents had not interfered with the clan’s business for years, preferring to have Kuroko take their place. And now, it was their competitors resorting to underhanded ways to win the acquisition. Kuroko frowned. What should he do?

After the gathering, Kuroko insisted that every one of his teammates travelled by twos when returning home, especially Riko-san, who was escorted by both Hyuuga and Izuki.

He bid Kagami farewell when he reached home, and dialed his parents’ personal numbers.

“Hello, okaa-san.”

“Tetsuya, I’m happy to hear from you. What’s the matter?”

“Would you put the phone one speaker with otou-san?”

“Alright, you’re on speaker. Honey, it’s Tetsuya.”

“Hello, otou-san. I need to inform you, I caught a group of men tracking me and my teammates. They passed a message:  to give up the acquisition of the Hogwall Christian Hospital. Do you know who might be behind this?”

Kuroko waited patiently through the silence, knowing his parents might be shocked.

“Tetsuya? Are you alright? You’re not hurt right?”

Kuroko smiled softly. He rarely saw his parents as it is, so it was really nice to hear their concern. “I’m not harmed, okaa-san, otou-san.” Kuroko didn’t mention the scrape on his wrist. “My teammates are still unaware. When will the acquisition be completed?”

“It should take a week to finalise, and we should get it. It’s not hard to guess which coporation is the culprit.” As if they could hear Kuroko’s wishes, they continued. “As long as your identity stays intact, we will allow you to take action against these men. On our side, I suppose playing the gracious competitor is no more… _we will crush them_.”

Kuroko nodded in obedience, even though they could not see him. “Yes, okaa-san, otou-san. Oyasumi.”

After Kuroko hung up, he reminisced about the times when he was bullied in Elementary School, his parents were always eager to defend him and spoil him, to the extreme of speaking to the bullies’ parents and having them punished. They were doing the same thing right now. No matter how strong Kuroko become, his parents would still be protective.

Now that this issue is more or less settled, he could relax. A cold shower should do.

In another two days, they had another training. Another hellish training. At least this time, he was not worn out from Yakuza training and the workout was quite relaxing to him. Kuroko was already expecting the stalkers when he sensed their presence. Like the last time, he led them onto busy streets, but slowly. Without anyone noticing, he slipped away.

He did not bother disguising himself, instead, showing his identity proudly. He routed around the back of the block Seirin was walking in front of, and continued up along the rows of locked back doors of shops. Quickly, he arrived at an alleyway that was _different_. The air currents were stronger and warmer. He could almost hear whispered conversations in the air. He stepped from the darkness into the alleyway, and soon enough, a group of six men came into his vision.

“Good evening.”

Kuroko gained pleasure from seeing the suspiciously dressed men jump when his voice rang out with clarity.

They were rooted and confused, but most of all, shocked.

“I need to make it clear that what they were thinking when they hired you, is foolish.”

Kuroko loved seeing these men confused. “So pardon me for doing this… _I’ll make it quick_ …” Kuroko hushed ominously.

The men jumped into action and bulldozed towards the unfazed boy. When the first fist was inches away from the left of his face, Kuroko blocked it with his left arm, and in a quick manoeuvre, his right arm reached under the restrained offending arm and locked onto the back of the man. Then, Kuroko kicked the man’s feet from under him and pushed him onto his friends behind him. It was merciful. He usually preferred snapping bodies, over drawing blood, over throwing people, but he supposed for a High School student to go to that lengths would be suspicious.

Again, the stunned looks of the attackers had Kuroko satisfied.

When two men was upon him together, he ducked under two fists, and kicked the man on the right in the stomach. He then used the surface to jump into the air, spinning, and collided with the other’s face with his knee, hard. The man was sent flying, unconscious, and blood drizzled out of his nose and mouth.

Kuroko internally cringed. He went too far on that one. _Restrain. They are not grandfather’s instructors._

Quickly, he punched the man he had stepped off from. The man fell sideways, so Kuroko could thump the man on his back, leaving him unconscious too. _Two down, four to go._

The next man started with a swift kick towards Kuroko’s side. Kuroko lifted himself above the ground by jumping off the alley wall and landed amongst the four men. The attacking man still had his back from Kuroko, so he could simply jab the man with his knuckles, and the man fell limply. When he turned back, he was met with two knives and a pistol.

He was really surprised and angry, yes. These men were armed? That was going too far!

Without letting his momentum be stopped, Kuroko kicked the two knives pointed at him out of hands and gripped the hands firmly. He twisted them in one motion, watched the two men cry out in pain, and pulled them in. When they fell to his height at his two sides, he elbowed the back of their necks and left them slumped on the ground.

The last man was trembling, as we expected him to be. He was sure that the man wouldn’t shoot when he dealt with the previous two, and he didn’t. Kuroko was sure that these men were meant to scare, not actually to hurt or kill.

When all the action seemed to stop and peace returned to the alley, Kuroko kicked the offending pistol into the sky.

“I’m done here. Tell your boss to drop it. He can be sure that my parents are already informed and the third time my parents’ spy catches wind of this kind of disgraceful acts, they WILL hand over all evidence to the police. You clear?!”

The man shook his head furiously and dropped to his knees, frantic and terrified. Kuroko supposed he still went overboard after all, considering most of the man were out cold and two were bleeding from their nose or mouth. He knew, however, it wasn’t just because they were beaten hard, but he moved quicker than they could process. Obviously he still needed to learn restrain more.

He slipped away right in front of that man’s eyes and rejoined his friends. Not that he had even left. If anyone asked, he had been there the whole time.


End file.
